You Don't Want Me
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: After Zack begins spending all of his time with his new girlfriend Belle, Cody goes into depression. R&R Please! Completed! A sequel is on the way!
1. Game Over

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody

**You Don't Want Me**

Chapter One- Game Over

Fourteen year old Zack and Cody Martin had just turned their favorite game off. "Cody, You know, beating you at that game never gets old."

"Well, Zack, we do get older. I mean we got that game from grandma seven years ago." Cody said looking satisfied.

"Yet, you are no better than you were seven years ago." Zack said wiping the smile of Cody's face.

"Well, I do better at the math part" Cody retorted.

"So sorry that i'm not a math geek." Zack said waving his hands in the air.

The door to the suite opened and in it came Carrie, the twins' mom. She is holding a bag of household products.

"Hey, boys, what are doing up here? Why aren't you in the game room?" Carrie asked a confused look on her face.

"Well, mom, why don't you ask your good ole son Zack here. I'm sure he's dying to tell you." Cody said patting Zack on the back.

"Funny you should mention that, mom. Well, I saw this poor little girl who wanted some candy, so I bought her some with Cody's game room money." Zack said innocently.

"And how old was this little girl Zack?" Carrie asked with a blank face.

"Oh, I don't know, 14?" Zack said.

"What, Excuse me, she's 14? That's not little Zack." Carrie said matter of factly.

"Yes, mom, she is. She just moved here, her name is Belle. Zack of course has already called her, so I ..."

"Stop right there, what have I told you boys about calling girls? It's not right and frankly it's not fair."

"Mom,mom,mom, I didn't have to call her. She was mine from hello may I buy your candy?" Zack said imitating his self from earlier.

"By the way mom, Belle had the money for the candy, but Zack snatched it from her and told her he'd pay if she went out with him." Cody added looking disgusted.

"Zack, is this true?" Carrie asked trying to make Zack feel guilty.

"Yes, mommy. Zack said looking at his feet, but almost instantly he lifted his head and with a smile said "But I don't feel guilty at all!"

"Zack, how are you going to pay Cody back?" Carrie asked moving infront of Zack who was trying to leave.

"Pay him back, pay him back?" Zack asked. Then with a laugh, Zack says, "I'm his brother, I agree to be his brother, isn't that enough?"

Okay there's chapter one. Please review. This is my first TSL fan-fic so keep that in mind. Also this will get alot darker throughout. I hope you liked it!


	2. Belle Thomas

Chapter Two- Belle Thomas

"So, Zack, when's the big date with Belle?" Cody asked Zack as they rode the elavator down to the lobby.

"Tonight. I will make her love me." Zack said smiling.

"You can't make her do anything, Zack!" Cody said taken aback.

Zack jumps at Cody's tone of voice. The twins' are now headed torward the candy counter where Maddie works. Zack notices London is already there trying to open a candy bar.

"Hey, see anything to help your sweet tooth?" Maddie asked Zack and Cody upon approaching her.

"I see you sweet thang" Zack said smiling.

"Zack, aren't you dating Belle now?" Maddie asked not surprised of Zack's behavior.

"Belle? No. She's such a child. I'll take a Butterfinger." Zack said taking money from his pocket giving it to maddie and taking the candy bar.

"You have your own money?" Cody asked; his mouth hanging open.

"No, of course not, these are your pants." Zack said heading away from the candy counter. Maddie had opened London's candy bar for her.

"Zack, why did you lie to Maddie about Belle?" Cody asked irrataed with Zack.

"Because, Cody, It would be too wierd telling Maddie that i'm dating someone other than her." Zack said eating the candy bar that Cody's money had bought.

"Hey Zack!"

Zack and Cody turn their heads nocing Belle heading torward them. Belle hugs Zack then looks around the lobby.

"You look hot today Zack! And I already love it here at the Tipton. Its so nice and friendly."

"Hi Belle" Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Can I sit with you on th bus today Zack?" Belle asked following Zack and Cody out of the Titpton and onto the school bus.

"Sure!" Zack exclaimed, leaveing Cody motionless.

"But Zack... We always set together on the bus. Its were we talk about... you know, guy stuff."

"Sorry Cody, but i'm setting with Belle." Zack said as Belle stepped past Cody and made her seat next to Zack. Cody set by himself in the very last seat of the bus. He was heartbroken that Zack would blow him off like this, and it was ll for a girl... Belle. Belle Thomas.

Well, That's chapter 2! Chapter three is where it starts getting dark. I'll have it up soon!


	3. Thursday Night Date

Chapter Three: Thursday Night Date

"Belle You look really hot tonight." Zack said as he set down opposite her at a restraunt.

"You too,Zack." Belle said picking up the menu.

"So, what is it that you want to eat tonight?" Zack asked Belle looking at her across his menu.

"To be honest Zack, I'm just not hungry, can we just go for a walk down the sidewalk?" Belle asked grinning at him from across her menu.

At the Tipton, Carey sets down by Cody.

"Aren't you going out tonight sweetheart?" Carey asked as Cody looked at his feet.

"No, why?" Cody asked not lifting his head.

"Sweetie, you've been sad alot, whats wrong?" Carey asked looking at Cody.

"I'm fine mom, its just that me and Zack never do anything together anymore. Not since Belle came along" Cody said finally lifting his head and looking at Carey.

"Cody, have you talked to Zack about this?" Carey asked.

"No, mom, he's never around anymore. I feel like he doesn't want me; like he doesn't even love me."

Cody begins crying. Carey takes him in her arms.

Zack and Belle are walking down a crowded street talking.

"So, Belle, what is it that you want to do tonight?" Zack asked as he and Belle pushed through the crowd.

"Well, I really wanna kiss you." Belle said not looking at Zack.

"Well, wait no longer baby!" Zack said pulling Belle to him and kissing her.

"I think I love you Zack" Belle said as they begin moving again.

"Me too, Belle." Zack answered.

Cody is starting to stop crying.

"Mom, i'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Cody asked releasing himself from his moms arms.

"Yeah, sure. Are you alright now?" Carey asked still worried.

"Yeah, fine, thanks mom. I love you." Cody said starting for his room.

"Love you too, Cody." Carey said and then quickly added. "And so does Zack."

After getting his clothes, Cody goes into the bathroom feeling alone and abandoned. Cody see's Zack's pocket knife on the sink counter. He walks over to it and picks it up. He pulls the three inch blade out and runs it across his neck without sinking it into his skin. He feels like he really wants to do it, but instead he lets out a cry and drops the knife in the sink. Carey hears Cody and comes to the door.

"Cody, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom, I just hit my toe when I was getting into the shower." Cody answered.

"Okay, well be careful!" Carey called.

"Okay, mom." Cody called back.

Cody turns the shower on, and let's the warm water mix with his tears. Soon Cody is out of the shower and Zack returns home from his date.

"Where's mom?" Zack asked upon entering the suite.

"Work. How was your date?" Cody answered bitterly.

"Great! She even kissed me!" Zack answered remembering the kiss. "Well actually I kissed her but either way, we kissed. We are going to see a movie tomorrow!"

"What?" Cody asked angrily.

"A movie." Zack repeated.

"I heard you the first time, Zack." Cody said getting mad.

"Then why did you ask again?" Zack said with a laugh.

"Because, Zack, we were supposed to go skateboarding in the park tomorrow." Cody said.

"Ohhh, I forgot about that." Zack said smirking.

"So, you'll cancel your date?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Um, no, we can go skateboarding some other time!" Zack said setting down and flipping the TV on.

"You have been putting me off for two weeks Zack!" Cody said angrily.

"Sorry bro!" Zack said watching wrestling.

"So you love Belle more than me?" Cody asked.

"No, Cody, why would you think that?" Zack asked turning to Cody.

"Because..." Cody was cut off by the phone ringing. Zack runs to it and answers it.

"It's Belle Cody! We'll talk later!" Zack said hurrying into his and Cody's room.

Cody runs into the bathroom crying hard. He feels like no one wants him and that Zack hates him and doesn't care. Cody opens the medicine cabinet and takes out the aspirin. He takes ten of them then sticks the bottle back in the cabinet and shuts it. Cody starts for the door, but gets dizzy and collapses on the bathroom floor...

Okay there's chapter 3. I know its a little bit long. Sorry!


	4. More Belle, Less Cody

Chapter 4: More Belle, Less Cody

It's the next morning and Zack enters the bathroom dressed for school.

"Cody? Get up." Zack called to the motionless Cody.

Zack goes to the sink and gets a cup of cold water, and dumps it on Cody's face. Cody wakes up and stares at Zack, still dazed.

"Cody? You okay? Zack asked looking worried.

"Fine Zack." Cody said getting to his feet.

"Cody, your head, its bleeding. What happened?" Zack said grabbing a wash cloth off the sink and putting it to Cody's head. Cody pushes it away.

"Zack, stop. I have to get ready for school." Cody said and brushed by Zack.

After putting his clothes on and washing his face, Cody eats a pop tart and heads out the door, Zack following him. Soon they are outside the Tipton and the school bus is coming down the street.

At school, three bullies named Joey, Josh, and Mitch push Cody into a corner.

"Hey, dweeb." Josh called staring at Cody.

"I go by Cody, actually." Cody said through gritted teeth.

"You'll go by whatever the hell I call you." Josh said angrily.

"Yeah!" Mitch called from the side.

"Please just let me go." Cody pleaded.

"No!" Joey yelled and pushed Cody into the wall.

"Please, Please, let me go. I'll do your homework." Cody tried to bargain.

"You'll do my homework anyway, dork!" Josh yelled into Cody's face.

"What did I ever do to you, to deserve this?" Cody whimpered.

"You were born!" Josh yelled again.

Cody is relieved to see Zack coming to is aid.

"Zack, help!" Belle yelled opposite Cody.

Zack noticed that Belle had been shoved to the ground. He ran to help her.

"Let me go Josh!" Cody yelled into Josh's face hoping to scare him.

"No!" Josh yelled. Josh then punched Cody in the face, in the stomach, then pushed him to the floor and kicked him. "Here's my homework" Josh called throwing the book at Cody and hitting him hard in the leg.

"Ouch." Cody whimpered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Cody? You okay?" Zack said kneeling next to him.

"Zack, why didn't you help me?" Cody asked as more tears came from his eyes.

"Because Belle..." Zack was cut off by Cody.

"Belle this, Belle that. Can't it be about Cody once in a while?" Cody asked getting up and running into the boys bathroom.

"I'm sure he's just upset, Zack. Maybe you should just leave him alone for now." Belle said leading Zack up the hallway.

"Yeah, maybe." Zack said looking back at the bathroom.

School went by fast and now Zack and Belle are at their movie.

"You look great!" Zack said to Belle.

"You too, Zack." Belle responded.

"I try" Zack said smiling.

"So, have you seen this movie?" Belle asked Zack looking at the commercial's on the big screen.

"Honestly. Belle, I don't even know what we are seeing tonight." Zack said smiling.

"Pirates two." Belle said smiling back.

"No, but I have been meaning to." Zack said.

"Okay, well shhh, the movie is starting now." Belle told Zack who was digging into his popcorn.

At the Tipton, Cody and Maddie are talking.

"What's the matter, Cody?" Maddie asked looking at him.

"Zack is spending all of his time with Belle and none with me." Cody answered trying to sound alright.

"You gonna be okay, Cody?" Maddie asked looking into Cody's sad face.

"Yeah, it's just that I feel so along, Like no one wants me." Cody said, his voice trembling.

"Aww, Cody. I'll be okay." Maddie said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Tell that to my fat lip and black eye." Cody said letting go of Maddie.

Finally, Zack and Belle leave the movie after its finished.

"Let's walk home." Zack said taking Belle's hand and starting for the Tipton.

After four hours, Zack is back home.

"Hey, Cody." Zack said seeing Cody on the couch. "You still mad at me?"

"Yes, Zack, I am. You always, always, put Belle first these days." Cody said flipping Josh's book to the next page.

"No I don't." Zack said trying to convince himself as well as Cody.

"When is the last time we did something Zack?" Cody asked looking into Zack's face.

"Um, I..." Cody cuts him off.

Exactly Zack, you don't remember. Would it kill you to spend ONE day with me?" Cody yells.

"I just don't have time for both of you, Cody!" Zack yells back.

Cody starts crying and runs into the bathroom, shutting, and locking the door. Zack comes to the door.

"Cody, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I love you Cody." Zack said into the door.

"Just leave me alone Zack!" Cody calls through his tears.

"Fine" Zack shouts and leaves.

Cody takes one of Carey's plastic razors and crushes it with his shoe. He picks out the blade and holds his wrist out. He cuts his wrist, only a little, and not enough to kill him. Blood trickles down his arm.

"Ouch!" Cody said through his tears.

Cody picks up the broken plastic, and slips the blade into his pocket. He wraps a cold Wash cloth around his arm and goes into his room and to bed. He hears Carey come in from work before falling asleep.

Chapter 5, will be up soon!


	5. Ignored

Chapter 5: Ignored

Cody is on the school bus. He is setting next to Bob. Zack is, of course, setting with Belle and joking around.

"How you been Cody?" Bob asked looking at Cody's black eye and swollen lip.

"Good, I guess." Cody lied.

"What's that?" Bob said at once grabbing Cody's arm.

Cody had worn short sleeves and the small wound on his wrist was visible.

"Bob, it's nothing." Cody said pulling his arm away from Bob.

"Cody, are you cutting yourself?" Bob asked, a worried look on his face.

"No, Bob, Zack made me mad last night, so I punched the window out of our bedroom. And this is what I got." Cody said has the bus stopped infront of the school.

"Well, see you." Cody said running off of the bus and away from Bob as fast as possible.

It's after school; Zack and Cody are just coming into their suite.

"You boys have a good day?" Carey asked smiling.

"Sure" The twins' said in unison.

"No one picked on you Cody?" Carey asked calmly.

"No,Mom, not today." Cody said setting down at the table.

"Hey Cody, You wanna go to the game room?" Zack asked.

"Yeah!" Cody said cheering up.

"But your paying." Zack said walking out the door.

Cody didn't care if he was paying, because he and Zack were finally doing something together. In the game room, Zack and Cody are playing and having a great time.

Wow, your getting good at this." Zack told Cody as they played.

"I know your only beating me by 10,000 points." Cody said sarcastically.

"Better than the usual 23,000." Zack reminded him.

"Hey Zack." Belle called walking over to him.

"Belle, Hi." Zack said not looking up from his game.

"What's up?" She asked moving closer to Zack.

"We are having brother time, Belle." Cody said bitterly."

"Well, Belle can join in for a while, Cody. Let her have your seat." Zack said still not looking up.

"Zack, this is supposed to be our day. Just me and you." Cody said sadly.

"Things Change, Cody." Zack said still watching his game.

"Thanks Cody." Belle said as Cody got up.

Cody is crying by the time he reaches his room on the 23rd floor. Carey has gone to work, so he alone, by himself. Zack had ignored him at school, and now, he was ignoring him at home. At this moment, Cody hated Zack, but even more, he hated him self. He also disliked Belle, alot.

"Why is my life such a hell hole?" Cody asked himself aloud.

Cody stops crying and pulls the razor blade from his pocket.

"Your the only friend I have" Cody said to the blade and raised it to his wrist.

"Wait, Bob saw my wrist injury." Cody said thinking.

He raised his pant leg up and starts slashing his leg. One, the twice, then... Over and over he slashes his leg, until the pain was so bad, that he fell unconscious onto the bed, the blade landing in the floor...

And there is Chapter 5. I will post Chapter six soon. Also, Chapter 6 will be the last chapter of this fan-fic, but not the end of the story. A sequel will follow it, so look for that.


	6. Depressed Dreams

Chapter 6: Depressed Dreams

Cody limped into the living room. Zack was setting at the table and noticed Cody's limping

"Cody, what happened? You okay?" Zack asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." Cody answered bitterly.

"Cody, whats going on with you lately? Your acting really, really strange these days." Zack said with a blank face.

"I fell on my way up here, Zack!" Cody screamed.

"Let me see. It looks bad compared to your limp." Zack suggested moving toward Cody.

"No!. Just leave me alone, Zack." Cody said limping quickly to the couch and setting down.

"Okay, Okay Cody. Calm down a little bit." Zack said taking a seat at the table again.

"Calm down? Why should I calm down, Zack? You have been such and ass to me lately." Cody yelled and threw a text book at Zack.

"Cody, I'm..." Zack said dodging the text book.

"Shut up, Zack! Your not sorry, so do not say you are!" Cody yelled.

"Cody listen to me." Zack said stepping infront of Cody as he tried to leave the suite.

"No, Zack." Cody said punching Zack and shoving him into the table.

Cody went out of the suite and took a running limp for the elevator. Eventually Zack had caught up and knocked Cody down, causing Cody's pant leg to rise.

"Cody,... What have you done to yourself?" Zack asked looking terrified.

"I scratched myself." Cody lied as a tear fell from his eye. Suddenly Cody woke up and set up in bed. He had only been asleep for fifteen minutes. He quickly pulled his pant leg down and got his blade from the floor as Zack came into the suite laughing. Cody knew that Belle was with him. Cody limps out to the living room.

"Cody, what happened? Why are you limping?" Zack asked, his laughing coming to a hault.

"My legs asleep." Cody lied and limped to the couch where he set down.

"Well, bye, Zack." Belle said kissing Zack and leaving.

"So, Cody, why did you leave?" Zack asked taking a seat next to Cody on the couch.

"It's no secret that I hate Belle, Zack." Cody said starring into Zack's face. "She makes me feel second to you. And she makes me feel left out, Zack."

"Well, Cody, I'll break up with her." Zack said sadly as he walked out of the suite. Cody smiled to himself. Maybe this would change everything...But what he didn't know, was that things were about to get a whole lot worse...

Okay there's Chapter 6, and the final chapter to this fan-fic. There will be a sequel up, probably tomorrow, so please look for that. I'll explain about Belle and what happens to makes things worse in it!


End file.
